


【锤基ABO】先生您的甜甜圈到了（NC17）

by Northen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abortion, M/M, 双性Omega, 食物Play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northen/pseuds/Northen
Summary: 保镖公司富二代锤×甜品店外卖小哥基





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 傻白甜，OOC

1  
Thor随手拿起一块由Jarvis，他的发小，Tony•Stark的私人管家（Stark家的专有名词，这意味着Jarvis只伺候Tony，而不对他爸Howard负责）为他的小少爷专制的伯爵麻薯，塞进嘴巴里，囫囵咀嚼了两下，就着Tony私藏的葡萄甜酒咽了下去，却发出受不了的抱怨。  
“我真是不懂，”这个从来对各类甜食反应平平的大个子翻了个白眼，“看看，Jarvis做出这种，”他拿起一块麻薯，对着正在翻箱倒柜寻找一个不知道被他丢到那里去了的零件的发小，“这种你不含个上十分钟就想象不出甜味的‘甜品’，就为了保护你岌岌可危的，在超标的边缘试探的血糖值，而你却在他背后私藏加强型的甜酒，我不懂这有什么意义？甜食不像甜食，酒不像酒。”  
“你怎么不说蜜汁炖肉不像肉？”Tony眨眨眼睛，“你不能因为曾经得过蛀牙就把世间所有的糖分当作敌人，那你的生活得多无趣啊，金发大妞。”  
这个带着机油味信息素的Alapha手持扳手走过来俯下身直接用嘴叼了一块麻薯，“而且根据我的经验，身上带着甜味的小妖精们总是特别火辣，你懂我的意思？”  
“要我转告给小辣椒吗？”  
他不要脸的发小眨眨眼睛，“噢，你大可以告诉她，”他一脸坦荡而无赖的样子简直辜负了那双棕色的，真诚的像幼犬一样的眼睛，“Pepper早知道我已经把没给她的爱全交给了甜甜圈，香蕉船，黄油曲奇和一切你能想象到的第三者。”  
Thor被他不要脸的样子逗笑了，“噢，她真是一位胸怀博大的女性，”他微笑回答，但随即把手上的麻薯重新丢回盘里，“不过我从不会让这些东西插入我的生活，这是女孩子才喜欢的玩意，而且，他们非常，非常粘牙——有时候甜的太过了，会让人觉得厌烦。”  
就像老头子强迫他去认识的那些名媛一样，闻起来就甜的腻人，而她们还热衷于穿上繁复的礼服，把自己彻头彻尾地打扮成一份让他恶心的蛋糕。  
“是啊是啊，”Tony不以为然地耸肩，“那位物理学家小姐是什么味的？噢，难以想象，你居然喜欢那种味道？——她闻起来就像在一大堆书里靠纯黑咖啡熬了个通宵。”  
“别胡说，Tony，”他斥责道，“Jane只是，她只是，很认真。”  
“认真到把你甩了？”机械天才连头也没抬一下，那个机器部件在很深的地方，他得把半个身子都探过去才能为它稳固螺丝  
“我没有被甩！！！我甩的她！！”Thor恼怒地坐直身体，放在以前，Tony的整瓶马德拉都要碎成玻璃渣，但是自从去年他开始正式接手Odin的国际保镖公司后，他终于意识到冲动只能将自己陷于被动，好吧，其实他在外还是很冷静的，但是在Tony面前他总是变得像从前那个飞扬跋扈的公子哥“……好吧，我们就是，和平分手。”他挥了挥手，最终重新摊回沙发上，无精打采地回答。  
“嗯哼？听起来像协议离婚一样靠谱。”沉闷的声音从机械内部传来，“你可以试试那种身上带着甜味的Omega……他们总是要更好哄一点……好吧，至少，他们甩你的时候不会说‘Thor我们并没有我们想象的那么合适，我觉得我们都应该好好冷静冷静。’，他们一般甩人的理由都是‘太丑’‘太傻’‘太快’，我觉得可能只有第二项可能成为你的障碍？如果第三项也是我们可以去问问Strange有没有什么好的推荐，放心，兄弟永远支持你。”  
“你怎么知道……”Jane是那么对我说的，Thor刚刚想反问，这个时候外宅的门铃响了起来。  
Tony欢声雀跃的声音并没有因为陷在了机械里而显得有一丝低落，“感谢上帝我的甜甜圈终于来了！！Thor，劳烦帮我去拿一下，我脱不开身。”  
“为什么不叫Friday拿？”  
“你傻吗那丫头跟老贾一边的，叫她去拿带回来的就是蔬菜杂粮饼干了！”Tony尖叫道，而Thor无可奈何地耸肩，站起身来去迎接好兄弟的头牌“第三者”。  
Stark家并不像Odin老宅一样恢弘古老，但也足够宽广，Thor从那个永远没什么表情的女管家身边跑过——那个没什么表情的女孩听说和她哥哥一样拿了不止一个有关家庭管理的各种学位，Stark家到底从哪找的这对兄妹？？还是说要应聘Stark家的管家得有和他们一样的智商才能和Stark家的奇葩们交流？  
“有什么需要帮助的吗，Odinson先生？”  
“啊，快递，快递……不不不，我自己来就好，你去忙吧。”  
“好的.”  
Thor觉得她一定已经知道了真相，因为她已经开始用那块只能手表开始查询甜甜圈的成分表——真可怕。  
为了逃脱Jarvis的监视，Tony把一切的摄像头都黑了，他甚至没法看见站在门口的人的样子，只能对对讲机喊道，“是来送甜甜圈的吗？”  
“唔——咳咳咳……，恩，那个，Jotun甜品竭诚为您服务！您预订的本店特色冰霜甜甜圈到了！”  
是个挺好听的声音，年龄应该不大，但是好像被什么东西噎住了，发出几声咳嗽，说第一句话的时候声音还有点含混不清。  
Thor打开门，然后终于生平第一次和Tony就口味上获得了同感。  
开门的那一瞬间就扑面而来的是一股薄荷的味道，让Thor脑子一下就清醒起来，随之而来的就是是香草奶油的混合味道，一丝丝钻入鼻腔，像一份让人垂涎欲滴的精致甜品，就是盛在漂亮的玻璃高脚杯里，用半杯气泡酒打底，带着香草冰淇淋做的雪顶，还撒着黑巧克力碎屑，点缀着薄荷叶的那种。  
如果非要说Thor还对什么甜品感兴趣的话，冰淇淋绝对排首位，事实上，他小时候就是为此得的蛀牙。  
这家甜品店在用人上实在是很有一套，他们送外卖的小伙子比那些产品本身更像是一道甜品，更过分的是（他只想说做的不能更棒），这家伙就是一个对甜食爱的不行的馋猫——有嘴角的巧克力碎屑为证，而那个电动车自带的头盔居然还带着两只猫耳朵似的凸起，不过平心而论，这头盔似乎是有点太大了，显得这个青年的脸秀气的过头——或者本身就太“过头”了，更不谈那个消瘦而小巧的脸蛋上点缀的绿宝石，Thor在心里认输，好吧好吧，Tony你说的对，带着甜味的Omega都是妖精。  
这个冰淇淋味的小妖精似乎也不介意自己被上下打量的事实，反而一副真诚的样子，眨眨那双用来点缀他自己的绿色薄荷叶，“先生，”他看似腼腆地将手里的外卖盒提起来双手捧在胸前，“请您在这里签字……记得给个好评。”  
要不是Thor注意到这个满脸堆笑的年轻人的嘴角带着一点巧克力碎屑，他可能就真信了他那双水灵灵的绿眼睛里的真诚和无辜了——没有辜负它们，这点小小的不老实只会让这杯冰淇淋更诱人可口。  
Thor拿起笔在那份外面单上签字，他注意到这个店员的名牌，“Loki？”他一边盖上笔帽一边将笔插进这个年轻人胸前的口袋里，接过甜甜圈——口封的挺好，几乎看不出来被打开过——“你们店里的这种特色甜甜圈味道很好吗？我朋友冒着高血糖的风险也要背着他的监护人买这个。”  
“这世上不会有比冰霜甜甜圈更好吃的甜甜圈了，先生。”Loki熟稔地回答，露出标准的八颗牙齿——老天，Thor Odinson觉得那一颗尖尖的虎牙磕在了他的心上！  
这个是诱惑他吧！是吧！  
那个时候，他就决定了，他一定要偷吃到这份冰淇淋！  
告别了那只偷吃甜甜圈的馋猫，Thor脚步虚浮地走进Tony的研究室，一脸已经遇见真爱的愚蠢笑容，在他的脑海里，已经全是那个冰淇淋味的Omega全身涂满奶油，嘴里还叼着一块巧克力，可怜兮兮的邀请他品尝的限制级画面了。  
……或许他还能为他打上彩带放在一个巨型的甜品打包盒里？而在他亲自打开他的礼物时，那只小馋猫会不会自己先偷吃一点装点他的奶油？  
“咦？怎么少了块抹茶味的？”机油味的Alpha先生拆开包装，惊疑地向好友问道：“Thor你吃了一块？”

02  
Loki Laufeyson其实不仅仅只是个送甜点的小哥，按道理，他也是约顿甜品店的继承人之一。  
但按皇家糕点技艺的传承人，Loki的老父亲Laufey说，有些人，天生就不能碰酵母粉，更不提烤箱和搅拌器。  
这在Loki 5岁偷溜进了厨房，最后被他的爸爸和哥哥们发现满身的面粉和蛋糕屑，脑袋上顶着个破了的鸡蛋，脸上被融化的巧克力酱涂得乱七八糟，还眨巴着绿眼睛一脸无辜的在那舔着手指上的鲜奶油的时候就可见一般。  
再加上7岁时拿鸡蛋炸了烤箱，10岁时把酵母粉当白糖粉撒进蛋液，13岁时捏爆了装点蛋糕胚用的奶油袋，Loki也算是彻底和约顿甜品店的继承权告了永别。  
还好还好，即使没有一项作品拿的出手，Loki却依旧是约顿甜品店不可或缺的成员之一，  
只因为这冰淇淋味的小Omega在等待品尝新品时露出的期待表情实在是太能勾引出顾客们的食欲了，想象一下，长得漂亮精致的男孩舀着一口和他的皮肤一样白皙的奶油冰淇淋喂入红樱桃一样的小嘴里，绿色的眼睛像受惊的猫儿一样瞬间因为味蕾上的惊喜而睁大，随后又眯起眼抬高下巴慢慢回味——这本身也是对甜品师傅最大的鼓励了。  
盖因Laufey最小的儿子这个富有魔力的表情，约顿甜品店才能不断推陈出新，一直占领着国内甜品shop top 1的位置。  
况且被投喂过那么多顶级大师的作品，Loki的嘴巴也越来越刁，即使每道甜品他习惯只尝一口也能精确地指出作品的缺陷和可进步的空间，久而久之，约顿甜品的师傅们都早已习惯时不时投喂这个小馋猫并获得合理意见来改进作品了。  
然而，让Laufey一家都觉得头疼的是——自从Loki的性别分裂之后，在临近发情期的时候，任何甜品对这冰淇淋味的Omega都着如有催|情|剂一般的作用。  
然而Loki光记吃不记打，好几次发情打了抑制剂还难受地直哼哼，也不影响他偷嘴，气的心累的老父亲Laufey恨不得在他脖子上挂上“禁止投喂”的牌子才好。  
但Loki是谁，顶级吃货！谁都不能阻挡他品尝甜品的步伐，这不，店里刚刚作出冰霜甜甜圈的新品，他刚猫腰想去尝，就被二哥捉了衣领——父兄们总是比他还清楚他的发情期。  
“好二哥，你就让我尝一口吧，就一口？”Loki双手合十，可怜兮兮地央求，哪知个子高挑的年轻师傅不买账，“别想，Loki，上次你发情期，可是撒泼打滚了一礼拜，把我所有的航空模型都摔的粉碎。”  
Loki瘪瘪嘴，一副泫然欲泣地模样，高挑的甜品师傅一时间头晕眼花，但还是勉强守住了防线，“……Greg！快！把水果篮子抱过来！”  
……不吃甜点，吃点甜甜的水果总是可以的，Loki愤恨地坐在店里的角落，瞪着父亲和兄长们忙上忙下，一口消灭一个蓝莓，眼珠子一转，计上心来。  
“哎，Helblindi！我帮你送外卖！”  
“哟嚯！小子转性了？天气热，你有这份心就好，还是哥去送，你吃水果吧。”  
“别别别！我也不能一整天好吃懒作是不是？”Loki一脸诚恳，偷偷打量没注意到这边的Laufey，“交给我吧！”他立马抢过那个包装精美的盒子，长腿一跨上了那辆黄色的小绵羊，“我走啦！”  
“哎哎哎！把头盔带上！”肌肉壮实的男人叉着腰看着绝尘而去的幼弟，好笑地叹了口气，“知道地址吗就送，别迷路了哟。”  
实际上，Loki当然没迷路，还有空找了个长凳，坐下来满怀期待地打开了包装盒——豁！有五个呢！  
颜色各异的甜甜圈冒出冷气，这是店里的新品种，用可食用的制冷剂包裹住淋了各色口味冰淇淋的甜甜圈，再加上被冻的硬脆的巧克力厚底，加上柔软面包圈……Loki搓搓手，不知道该从哪一个尝起才好，最后决定先宠幸绿色抹茶搭配黑巧克力并用金色糖浆点缀的那个“邪神的新装”——约顿的每一道甜点都有它的名字，这些有趣又富有新意的名字也是他们店产品的人气经久不衰的原因。  
Loki小心地咬了一口——恩！果然是极品！爸爸的手艺又进步了！  
Loki又咬了一口，便有些吃不下去了，只好左右打量了一下，偷偷丢到地上踢进了椅子下方——Loki虽然爱吃甜品，但每次吃的极少，往往就尝一口便不再碰了，等着更新奇的下一道——他的哥哥们没少嘲笑他“喜新厌旧”。  
还剩下四个，Loki舔舔嘴唇，但是少了一个的包装盒已经有点空荡，再吃一个，恐怕就要被顾客发现端倪了——从来管吃不管卖的小少爷不知道，这种甜甜圈，已经昂贵到要按个卖的地步，所以其实不管他是偷吃了一个还是两个，客人都会清清楚楚。  
最后Loki只能念念不舍地重新装好盒子，兴致缺缺地提起甜甜圈向顾客地址走去。  
其实讲真，Loki按下门铃的一瞬间是有点紧张的，毕竟他从来都只在厨房偷过嘴，像这样“跨国作案”真是第一次，而这种紧张，在那个全身肌肉比Helblindi都发达的金发壮汉拉开门时到达了顶峰。  
——但是自己偷的嘴，打死也不能承认是自己先动的口！  
明明是甜甜圈先诱惑我的！Loki心中疯狂喊叫，面上露出职业笑容，殊不知嘴角的巧克力已经帮这个有着大海味道的Alpha看清了一切。  
话说回来——海盐味的冰淇淋好像很久没尝过了。  
“这世上不会有比冰霜甜甜圈更好吃的甜甜圈了，先生。”

回到店里的Loki，活像穿越了火线一般瘫倒到沙发上，已经进入午休时间，Laufey擦了擦手上的面粉，好笑地拍拍小儿子的头，“跑了一趟就累成这样？小伙子该锻炼了啊。”  
Loki一下恢复了活力，兴致勃勃地抬头问道，“啊，Dad，要不要最近尝试一下海盐的新口味？”  
“嗯？怎么想到这个……”老甜点师傅摸摸下巴，最近确实没什么新主意了，“……或许行？”  
儿子被拐走吃干抹净以后的老父亲Laufey：Thor Odinson你看我不把你磨成海盐！  
03  
“先生您的甜甜圈到啦！”轻车熟路地来到Stark宅的门口站定，Loki带着恶作剧的笑容大声嚷道，只听从屋内传来跌跌撞撞不知碰碎了几个花瓶的叮咚清脆之声，头发凌乱的金发壮汉就以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势拉开了大门，一把连人带包装盒拽进门厅，一边掩住这看热闹不嫌事大的冰淇淋味Omega的嘴巴，一边用宽广的胸怀和臂膀把这小子藏得严严实实。  
Loki被困在大门和男人的肌肉墙壁之间，却乐不可支地笑弯了眼睛。  
但还没等Thor苦笑不得地对幸灾乐祸的Omega上下其手，身后就传来了年轻女孩平淡无奇又连音调仿佛都是用调音器调好了的声音：  
“Odinson先生，”女孩顿了顿，但Thor有理由相信她的停顿与什么喉咙不舒服，口干这种凡人会有的小问题毫不相干——这只是一种礼貌性的行为，使得接下来的请求或者说命令没有那么突兀，“Boss最近脱发有点严重。”  
“额，或许你们应该劝劝Tony少熬夜？”Thor露出个真诚而不失尴尬的笑容，嘴角上提到极致。  
“谢谢您的建议，但我们综合考虑意见，认为Boss的饮食习惯也需要有所改善，”女孩微微鞠躬，露出了一个比前海豹突击队队员“雷神”，现国际安保龙头公司老板Odinson要更真诚的笑容，“如果您买甜甜圈的目的并非是要谋害我的Boss，”女孩礼貌地做了个邀请的手势，显然即使雷神宽广的背脊挡住了瘦削的甜品店小少爷，那不安分地抖动着的长腿也暴露了一切，“还请您到其他地方喂食好吗？”  
完全不知道自己已经被当做雷神放养的小动物的Loki只当是这个比他还嗜甜的傻大个又被家里人逮个正着，终于偷偷从Thor胸前冒出头来，对这个待他如一级戒备的管家小姐姐笑着打招呼。  
自从第一次见到那冰淇淋味的小Omega，Thor就至此对他念念不忘了，但经狐朋狗友和他自己的一番推理，居然只有连续买甜品靠撞大运来维系Thor岌岌可危的“一见钟情”这一条路可走，按道理，以阿斯加德公司的力量，想要查出这个小Omega的身份，居住地址甚至人生经历都不会太难，但这个突然不知道哪根筋搭错了的顶级Alpha，就是想尝试一次真正的“恋爱的滋味”，坚决不动手段，只相信缘分。  
从他的性别确定为Alpha的那天开始，就不知道有多少门当户对的Omega小姐把他当作攻略目标，更不谈那些只是想和他火辣辣地来一炮的社会玩家，Thor Odinson简直是烦透了这一切，好在家里对他的婚事也没有强制规定，唯一的要求就是找个Omega，男女不限，能在体内成结就成——  
感谢自己狂炫酷霸拽的Alpha长姐面对继承权和自己的国际刑警Alpha女友时做出的干脆选择，直接将Odin家媳妇的要求下限拉到最低。

然而，Thor本身对伴侣的要求却扑朔迷离，叫人难得其解。  
家室，钱财，权利？还是外貌，才艺，文凭？谁都说不好，毕竟无论哪个领域的佼佼者都曾在雷神那铩羽而归过，从唯一成功却一把推开了雷神的那位女物理学家来看，莫非其实雷神是个抖m？喜欢若即若离肝肠寸断？  
……当然有意如此为之的人都被Odinson少爷以一种关爱傻子的眼神武力请走了。  
Thor自己面对母亲的热切期盼和父亲的严肃问询也是手足无措，想了想，对Jane的感觉其实更像是一种对自力更生独立自主的知识女性Omega的佩服和尊敬，伴侣，伴侣……  
哎，随缘吧。  
这个缘，就随到了个送外卖的黑发绿眼冰淇淋味的小Omega身上。  
这个时候Thor才明白小时候姐姐在家里跟老父亲对吼，非她不娶，非她不嫁时的心情。  
连续点了五天的冰霜甜甜圈，Thor就仿佛欧皇附体了一般，每次都能抽到同一张ssr……呸，同一个让他神魂颠倒的外卖小哥，每次都是甜甜圈五缺一，补偿一个人形自走冰淇淋的甜甜微笑，Thor只觉得让他为这补偿买下一整个甜品店的甜甜圈都可以。  
因为不想让全家人嘘寒问暖，在八字还没一撇的时候就把人家吓跑，Thor机智地选择了损友的家，毕竟第一次作案现场，里里外外都熟悉。  
至于某位血糖偏高的先生，当然欣然允诺了每天的甜点供应，导致Stark管家兄妹二人直接给Thor和Loki二人设下一级戒备。

04  
“哎，今天那个小矮子不和我们一块吃啦？”Loki坐在柔软的沙发上，一边咬着叉子盯着蛋糕盒，一边随口问道。  
“恩，估计是来不了了，血糖好像突破临界值了……”Thor拆开包装盒，一个简单的千层蛋糕就展露出来，Thor小心翼翼地切下一小块，力求多层水果夹心都能被囊括进适合这嘴巴极刁的小Omega的习惯一口，充满虔诚地递上去，就像进贡一般。  
“哼！谁叫他那样暴殄天物！”Loki哼哼着接过递过来的蛋糕，叉进嘴巴里，“嗯唔……奶油多了……”Loki舔舔嘴唇，便把叉子放下，手撑在沙发边缘，一只腿盘起，而另一只不安分地摇晃着，“他每次都把它们吃的干干净净，不腻吗？”  
Thor用食指抹去蛋糕刀上的奶油，放进嘴里舔去，不可置否地挑眉，约顿甜品的奶油着实正宗，也怪不得Friday发现Tony的脱发异常了，“你不吃啦？”Thor指着剩下的蛋糕问道。  
Loki耸肩摇头，于是Thor便干脆用舌头舔去刀上剩余的奶油和切碎的水果粒，猩红的舌头一卷，便露出了钢刀的冷金属表面，慵懒的蓝色眼睛不偏不倚地盯着已经吃完的另一位食客。  
黑发的小Omega心里一个咯噔，慌忙转开眼神，心里打鼓，就，就舔个刀子而已嘛！干嘛老盯着他看……  
Thor发出轻笑，看着Omega有点泛红的脸颊，顿时觉得口里甜的发腻的奶油比起眼前的人简直是索然无味。  
当初他欧皇附体了五天，再点甜品，竟是一个肌肉不比他欠发达多少的黑发壮汉送来的，开门一瞬间，让Thor差点没把手里的甜甜圈一股脑砸到他头上。  
第一次失策，Thor还能安慰自己说真缘分是要历经考验才显得珍贵，但一连好几天开门迎接的都是一身铁锈味的肌肉男，实在是太影响胃口了，更何况，自己这每天一盒甜甜圈的需求在另一个Alpha眼里逐渐变得莫名，而等Thor实在忍不下去问道另一个外卖小哥的消息时，这个黑发壮汉眼里的复杂到达顶峰。  
没办法，Thor只好结束了每日点餐，直到一个月前，Tony冲破重重困难，再次点上Stark宅“违禁品”的时候，Thor才又一次见到了那只眼睛里透着一股子陈恳偏偏就是不好好擦干净嘴角的馋猫。  
Thor也动了脑子，联系冰霜甜甜圈目前只出了5个味道，而“违禁品”又是约顿甜品的新品，不难猜到这小子的送外卖规律了。  
于是连续一个月，Thor把约顿甜品的新品全部点了一遍，还好，约顿甜品推新速度快，基本每三天都有一次供应，也还能支持Thor想见梦中情人的急切之情，一来二去，人都熟了，再加上上个月连着偷了那么多天食好像也没被发现（虽然发情期他还是难受的要死要活），Loki也大起胆子推荐一些他曾经尝过，但是又改进了一些的已有甜品，方便他自己偷食，而Thor居然也百依百顺地照着他期望的点，简直上道！  
殊不知被他评价为“上道”的铲屎官，早已把他这无主野猫当作了囊中之物。  
Loki红着脸好奇地看着舔完了刀子便不再动蛋糕的Thor，“你倒是不特别好吃？我之前还以为每天点甜品的家伙一定是个胖子呢，”他上下打量了一下Thor结实的肌肉，却在眼光往下瞟的时候更加尴尬脸红地摆正坐姿赶忙继续话题，“你看起来比我哥哥还肌肉发达。”  
其实我不想吃甜食，我只是想吃你。  
当然这话不能轻易说出来，Thor只好舔过还带着奶油的虎口免得狂笑出声，最后半真半假地说，“恩，其实我只是想把你招到我家来吃东西来着罢了，”他坏笑着调戏，“就像青少年偷偷养猫还不想让家长发现那样。”  
果不其然，黑发的Omega瞬间眯起眼睛半是恼怒半是挑衅地反驳起来，“怎么说也比较像是我在秘密基地养了一条大狗还每天送食吧？”Loki咽了咽唾沫，把心底每天拿来窃喜的小秘密说出来。  
秘密豢养一只海盐味的极品Alpha！这才是他乐此不彼地送餐的原因，这足够他在那些有着歪瓜裂枣Alpha伴侣的Omega损友们面前炫耀个够！  
Loki眼珠子一转，恶意地用手指在蛋糕上挖出一大块，扬起下巴，挑逗宠物犬一般勾勾手指，“喏喏，来啊Thor狗狗，转个圈就给你吃。”  
Thor一愣，随即沉下脸来，蓝色眼睛的情绪里隐晦不明，倒是把大胆的Omega吓了一下，毕竟从Thor身上的气势来看，并不是个好相与的主，还隐隐带着像他从伊朗战场退下来的老兵那样的血腥气势，他是不是太过分了？  
但是不知道怎么回事，向来眼力劲极好的黑发Omega就是做不出立马摆摆手说自己是开玩笑的这样的事，只倔强地伸着手指，好像非要这恶犬服个软似的。  
但看到Thor阴沉着脸走过来，Loki却还是怂了，他，他怎么看起来是要把我吃掉似的？  
“我我我就开个玩笑……”Loki赶紧缩回手指，却未想Alpha一把揪住了他的手，半蹲下来把那根带着奶油的纤细手指含进口中，用舌头去舔弄他的指腹，指根，甚至卷起舌头把Omega的手指纳入舌头做成的通道里，深浅抽送着。  
冰淇淋味的Omega吓傻了，瞪大绿眼睛难以置信地看着吞吐他的手指的Alpha，明明他坐在沙发上，Thor蹲在地上，那蓝色的眼睛往上瞟时他却全身发热，感觉眩晕到仿佛他已经被置于这个Alpha身下。  
尾椎处突然发热，把Omega吓的一抖，仿佛全身都泛出一股粉红色的热潮。  
拜托！我我我我发情期不是还得3天吗？！  
但是，发情期的时候旁边有个这么棒的Alpha，Loki咽咽口水，脑子一片混沌，好像也不错？唔……他讨厌抑制剂的味道，那好苦的……  
Thor好笑地看着这个明明怕的瑟瑟发抖，眼睛却被烧的明亮极了的Omega,哎，他本来还准备——  
这时，一阵单调刻板的铃声打断这一切，Thor发誓那个打电话来的人这个月，不，这一年别想得到任何奖金，但他又不得不接，这是他的工作用铃声，安保工作，有时候一个瞬间的耽搁，就需要用事后大量的时间甚至人员损失来补，居然打到自己这个顶级老板身上了，那应该是大事。  
不得已，Thor只好遗憾地把Omega的手指放开，抹去嘴边的口水，揪了揪一脸迷茫惊讶的Omega柔软的脸颊，拿起电话走出房间。  
Loki反应不来地愣着神，过了一会，才犹豫地把刚刚Alpha含过的手指曲起举到眼前，犹犹豫豫地伸出粉色的舌头舔了一下，喃喃道：“我，我尝起来，也，也还不错嘛。”  
但当意识到自己干了什么，Loki又马上更是脸红地捂住了脸。Loki内心七上八下地等了半天，却还不见Alpha回来，顿时不爽了起来。  
你这算什么！我都舔了我自己了！你就叫我干等着？！  
不顾发情期那隐隐发作的腰身酸软，黑发Omega气势冲冲地走到门边，却听到这样的话：  
“哈，终于捉到那小子了是吧——恩，就吃那个，肉质好。”  
“我不爱吃内脏——把手指留给我。”  
“放什么狗屁，我什么时候吃过七成熟的，五成！”  
Loki听的一瞬间全身冷汗直冒，什么发情期热潮全被生生吓退了。  
难怪，难怪！难怪Thor Odinson老要留他做客，感觉对他有意思又不言明，又是一副饥渴的模样——刚刚还舔他的手指舔的不亦乐乎——  
Thor Odinson是个食人魔！！！像Hanniba那样的食人魔！！！  
Loki的哥哥们要是知道此时幼弟的脑洞，肯定想把当时用作安全教育的汉尼拔碟片全部撅了，打死当时为了吓唬调皮的Omega弟弟而选择恐怖片做讲解教材的自己。  
不，他们就该告诉Loki如果有人像Lolita里那个大叔一样对他，就直接踢他下身，别犹豫！  
Loki捂着嘴巴退后几步，眼神瞄到一边敞开的窗户。  
Thor兴奋地挂断电话，这次针对一位国际巨头的保护计划非常完美，他们还捉住了国际排行榜上数一数二的杀手！这下他们的公司是要声名大噪一番了。  
Volsttag那小子，刚报完好消息马上就留着口水问庆功宴——他对上一次在华纳尝过的小羊排念念不忘，Thor就允了他们开庆功宴的时候买几只那贵的要死的羊。  
Fandarl这时候又接了电话，问杀手怎么处置，他们这一行，一般和黑道有点说不明道不清的意味，那杀手上次差点把自己好兄弟连同任务目标一起炸死，炸断了Thor好友代号冬狼的保镖的手臂——虽然老早就已经是义肢了——把那高级科技产品杀伤力堪比重武器的义肢抱走了，这次把手臂收缴了回来，几个伙伴都讨论着怎么分赃——Rocket可早就对那杀器垂涎若渴，但那能发射激光的中指是Thor一直想要的，得赶紧预定，半途Volstagg又抢过了电话问他要几成熟的羊排——  
终于挂断了吵吵闹闹的电话，Thor送了口气，满怀期待地转身推门而入——  
白色的窗帘随风舞动，茶室却一个人也没有了，只剩下一丝若有若无的清甜香味。  
Tbc  
Thor：我老婆呢？我放在这里的，那么大——的一个老婆？  
05  
自那以后，Loki再也没有接过Thor Odinson的单。  
他在Laufey欣慰的眼神里乖乖做起了接单记录的活——方便他筛掉每一个被制定送到Stark宅的单子，他完全不敢跟父兄们讲起那次惊险经历，他们不会相信的，说不定还会嘲笑他胆小——哼，在他们眼里，自己就是个被童年阴影吓傻了的蠢蛋。  
……好吧，其实等他一路骑着小绵羊飞驰回店里，他也差点被自己逃离的自我催眠借口蠢哭，Thor可能是准备吃了他，不过，Loki脸红着想，可能，可能是Darcy和Charles他们说的那种，“吃”？  
听说很舒服——Loki想到这里，又假装不以为然地咳嗽了两声，什么舒服？能比夏天躲在房间里吃Dad、Hel、Byl……他们做的新甜品喝冰柠檬味苏打水舒服吗？！  
关键在于——Thor Odinson这个人，即使绝对不是什么食人魔，他也完全不了解他这个人。  
一开始还以为就是个甜食爱好者，熟了之后看他每道甜品跟他一样都吃的特别少还以为遇到了知音——看来他只是不大喜欢吃甜的罢了。  
但是这个想通了，Thor Odinson的目标简直昭然若揭——他，Loki Laufeyson才是他的目标，毕竟Hel前些日子说有个变态Alpha每天点甜食还总是一脸失望地看着他的脸，说完还特别怀疑地盯了自己一眼，一脸欲言又止。  
Loki装傻，开玩笑，好不容易才找到个偷吃的好办法，他才不会傻乎乎地自己坦白呢。  
Loki穿着店里绿色围裙的工作装，百无聊赖地处理网络订单，即使把所有Thor的订单都拖进了垃圾箱，他看着垃圾箱上那个显示数量的小红点，还是不自觉想起了那个金发Alpha傻乎乎的笑容，从第一次邀请他坐下一起吃蛋糕，到那天，他眼里的蓝色变深，变危险，直到他含住他的指头——  
Loki甩甩脑袋，强迫自己露出个冷笑，不过是个富二代招惹Omega的常用手段罢了。  
Thor不查Loki，Loki却不是什么相信缘分的小女生，更何况，Thor Odinson的大名在互联网上就能索引出成千上百条讯息。  
等到发情期过去，脑子里浮现着那个金发蓝眼的Alpha来了几发，面色潮红埋在枕头里的Omega就像一滩融化了的冰淇淋，好不容易重新冷冻成型了，才记起搜索Odinson这个听起来万分耳熟的名字——  
Loki挑着眉又看了十几则Odinson少爷未婚妻甚至私生子的花边新闻，嗤笑一声，不顾心里委屈的那个小角落，又干脆把备注“海盐”的客户订单丢到了垃圾箱。  
管新闻真的假的，他既然没有明说自己的身份和目的，摆明了只是想玩玩。  
因为只信缘分而实际上没有任何追求伴侣的经验只是用耿直吸引了口味独特的Omega女物理学家的Thor Odinson少爷满脸的无辜。  
过了一个礼拜，Stark宅的订单彻底断了，Loki咬咬嘴唇，只当以前的甜食都喂了狗，完全忘记了实际上是自己在偷吃别人的外卖的事实。  
但是，Alpha可以不要，甜食是一定要吃的，Loki滚动鼠标浏览订单，看到一个生面孔——他们这种顶级甜品店，其实消费的都是老顾客，毕竟那些精巧的小蛋糕，甜甜圈，价格确实称不上亲民。  
Loki记下对方地址，跟大哥打了个招呼，就骑上小绵羊扬长而去。

06  
Thor倒真没想到他的一通电话，竟然能被这样解读，更没想到，因为对好友们的“套路之死缠烂打”嗤之以鼻而导致自己的一片虔诚之心全被小心眼又脑洞奇大的Omega当了狗，每天茶饭不思，只想着到底该怎么挽回不知道什么时候犯的错。  
他已经被以“对我的甜品之路造成了巨大的阻碍”为由被Tony赶出了Stark宅，现在只能坐在自家金色主调的客厅里，心情却乌云满布地向他好不容易回家一趟的大姐求助。  
浏览着眼前约顿甜品的网页，Thor犹豫不决，在订单的红色确认键上，光标来回了好几下，就是听不见鼠标点击的声音。  
“我就是想按部就班地谈一场恋爱。”Thor愁眉苦脸地向他“恋爱经验丰富”的大姐诉说，“是不是我的进展太慢，Loki已经不耐烦了？那我现在把他叫来他会不会觉得是我在骗他？”  
对啊，你当时就应该把你的小冰淇淋整个含进口里的，Hela翻了个白眼，翘起腿来吐出一口烟，抛下资料，在茶几上发出撞击的声响，“所以，你现在就去找他告白吧，你看看，这小子本身就是约顿甜品的小少爷，”他们早就该知道一个跑腿的怎么可能封杀掉订单？“他想吃什么，还用得着偷吃？——我看他想偷吃的多半是你吧。”  
Thor闻言皱起了眉头。  
“所以说，你要是真喜欢，就去找那小子来一炮，人家说不定就等着你呢，喜欢‘若即若离’、‘欲拒还迎’的Thor Odinson少爷？”  
Thor的眉头皱的更深，“我觉得不是——Hela你没见过他——Loki不是那样的人——”  
“你就傻吧，”黑发绿眼的女人不耐烦地抖抖烟灰，沉默了一会儿，又叹口气，复杂地盯着那个Omega的照片，恩，黑发绿眼，“我第一次感觉对你有点不落忍——难不成真是老娘小时候把你小子揍狠了——”  
Hela抬头，居然有生以来第一次惊恐地盯着亲弟弟，“你现在已经变成了个有抖m倾向的……姐，姐控？”  
说到最后，连她自己的语气都开始颤抖。  
“……”那我得多不要命啊，想起斯文儒雅的姐夫姐，Thor打了个激灵，干净否认：“不敢，不敢，”他叹了口气，“算了，可能——缘分不到吧。”  
Hela高深莫测地“哦”了一声，随即看看手表，“不跟你说了我和Ncient①还有个聚会要参加……祝好运，Brother.”  
Thor垂头丧气地摆摆手。  
Hela便头也不回地离开了。

07  
“你好。”在Loki纠结着这复杂雕花的大门到底把门铃藏在哪，还是说直接大叫顾客的姓名会不会有失礼貌，以及住这阴森森房子的人该不会是个吸血鬼的时候，那扇古朴的大门就已经打开了，而屋子的女主人温和而礼貌地向他打了个招呼。  
在被这个女性Alpha扑鼻的茶香信息素迷晕之前，Omega愣了一会儿，才忙不迭地点头，“啊，是，是的，女士，”他有些反应不过来地回复，又摇摇脑袋，“不是！我是说，您点的单到了。”  
唔——还是Thor的气味更好闻，噫，怎么又想到那个富二代了？Loki摇摇头，直到面前的女Alpha发出轻笑，Loki才赶紧带着微红的脸抬头。  
“谢谢，年轻的小先生，”女性Alpha微笑着点头，“是在这儿签字吗？”她说着点点Loki从荷包里露出一个小角的订单。  
Loki手忙脚乱地把它抽出，点点头“是的。”  
Ancient one拿着订单，挑眉问道，“Thor Odinson？”  
Loki被这名字吓了一跳，“什、什么？”  
女Alpha晃晃手里的订单，“看来这位Odinson先生已经帮我签过单了？”  
Loki脑子里一瞬间闪过上次他为Thor送过的最后一单——他一直没有把那张有Thor签名的纸交还给店里，只告诉Dad不小心被他搞掉了——他一直都把他留在自己的外卖夹克荷包里。  
Loki赶紧夺过那张纸，又想起自己的动作实在失礼，还好客人只是好脾气地看着他而没有生气——虽然这让他更不还意思了，Loki又从荷包里抽出另一张，“是，是这张，抱歉女士。”  
趁着女人低头签字，Loki才偷偷打量着这个让他有点好奇的女性Alpha，明明这位女士立体的五官带着很明显的欧洲人的特征，却有一种仿佛来自于遥远东方的神秘感，不禁让Loki有点迷惑。  
“如果你好奇，”女人签完名好笑地看向这个妻弟心悦的Omega，甜甜的味道确实挺可爱的，不过她不好这一口，她还是更喜欢冲击更大而韵味深远的，想到自己威士忌味的妻子，Ancient one不禁对这个黑发绿眼的小家伙更是喜欢了，很明显，这个单纯的孩子并非是Hela所担心的那种人，“我出生在尼泊尔。”  
Loki被突然的出声吓了一跳，却被女Alpha眼角带着的笑意安抚了下来，虽说他对这种长辈一般的女性向来毫无接触，但是这并不妨碍他感受到善意。  
突然想到自己刚刚从打包盒里偷吃掉的牛奶方块，冰淇淋味的Omega脸微微红了起来，Loki不禁后悔地咬咬舌尖，“啊，那个，”他打断女人的签名，看着女人耐心地盯着他的眼睛等待下文，他脑子一转，马上乖巧地道歉，“对不起我好像弄错了女士，”Loki紧张地露出歉疚的眼神“这一单并不是您的，您的那份我们还加了一杯奶茶，作为对新客户的惊喜”。  
女Alpha些微惊讶地点点头，“噢，是吗，”她抬眼看着这个可爱又狡猾的小家伙，笑容不改，“那我很期待。”  
虽然女人的声音依旧温和有礼，但Loki却就是听出一股揶揄但宽容的意味，不禁脸更红了。  
讨厌！如果是Thor他就能毫不犹豫地把偷吃过的东西塞给他了！  
女Alpha简直要笑出声来了，然后他就看见这可爱的小家伙身后，刚刚到家的妻子一脸可惜地伸出手来用手绢迷晕了这急的快融化的小甜筒。  
Ancient毫不费力地抱住向前跌倒的小Omega，既是无奈又是纵容地看向妻子，“这小家伙看起来可不是什么大度的类型，他明白过来得记你好大一个仇。”  
“记我的仇都算在我那个傻弟弟身上，”黑发绿眼的女人挑起这个跟她更像亲兄妹的，对，“兄妹”，这毕竟是个小Omega不是吗？总之这小Omega的下巴，闭着的眼睛显得那眼睫毛又长又卷，Hela打量了半天，才叹了口气“啧，浪费了给那小子，不如我们把他办了吧。”  
“Hela.”  
“开玩笑的开玩笑的，”另一位Alpha女士无所谓地耸耸肩，“哎，说真的，这小子哪都好，就是眼神不咋地，怎么会看上我那个傻弟弟。”  
“要不是死老头子每天一通电话求孙子烦我，我他妈才不帮那傻小子这个忙。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：食物Play 半途抛锚 Omega双性特征

08  
完了，Loki心想，眼泪都快被挤出来了，我真的碰到食人魔了。  
在一片黑暗中，Loki一开始只觉得全身黏黏糊糊冰冰凉凉的很不舒服，手脚都被捆住了，动弹不得，眼睛也被蒙着，好像被关在了一个大盒子里，不停地被别人搬来搬去，身下两个难以启齿的地方好像还被塞着什么东西，虽然都不深，但就是叫他难受的不行。  
黑暗里不知道时间，但是一大早只吃了一口牛奶方块的Omega几乎都能听见自己肚子咕咕叫的声音，偏偏周身又都是一股好闻的甜味。  
奶油？Loki试探地伸出舌头轻轻触碰被塞在他口里的东西——虽然本体好像是个硬硬的圆球，但是却有股醇香的奶味。   
这时，箱子外又传来清晰的说话声：  
“大姐头这么做是不是不大地道啊——”  
“小声点小声点！！！你不要命了？！大小姐吩咐的事，你也敢质疑？！何况，这也是为了咱们老大好嘛，你看他都饿了多久了。”  
“也是——他不老早就想吃掉这小子了嘛。”  
小处子Loki当然不知道在肮脏的成年人世界原来还有这么种玩法，再一听箱子外传来的说话声，更是怕的想哭，只想说我这么瘦，真的不好吃的。  
但是过了一会儿，在冰凉的黏糊糊东西的包裹下，他的体温却越发升高，已经让他无暇再去想那些，Loki轻轻喘着气，连哧溜一下因为嘴巴被撑开而流出的口水的力气都没有了，迷迷糊糊地想，他们难道没有留透气孔吗？  
Omega最后难受地磨蹭了一下发痒的下体，终于在一片高温中彻底晕厥过去。

Thor是被一阵急切的门铃声叫醒的，他揉揉眼睛，打开门，就看见了那个几乎有他半个人高的包装精致的礼盒，转头就看见几个在转交一闪而过的熟悉黑影，便挑高一边的眉毛慢慢转回来把注意力放到盒子上，狐疑地打量着这箱子。  
把有点沉的箱子抱回房间，Thor摸着下巴把愚人节，圣诞节，他的生日……等等一切值得收礼的日子排除后，他谨慎地敲敲这个他熟悉不已的盒子——这是他们做物品安保时专用的防爆盒，又把耳朵贴了上去，一瞬间被盒子里传出来的含混不清的叫喊吓了一跳。  
这个时候Thor才看见Hela留的纸条，“你的甜点到了，弟弟。”  
不会是那个恶毒的女人抓了人往自己这里丢吧！之前也不是没有她们逮到去刺杀她们的杀手结果直接叫他做苦力处理的事情，但是……Thor扯扯盒子上方用绿色缎带打的蝴蝶结，Hela要有这种少女情怀老头简直能从梦里乐醒。  
Thor有点犹豫起来，没准箱子里是一台录音机和50公斤炸弹的搭配——Hela什么做不出来？没准她已经被天天蹿腾她离婚找个Omega生孩子的老爹烦疯了于是准备把Odin一家灭门——直到他听到含混不清的叫喊逐渐变成了可怜兮兮的抽泣声，他才变了脸色，赶紧打开箱子，就看见他朝思暮想的黑发Omega泛着可人的粉红色，被绿色的缎带捆着手脚，蒙着眼睛，浑身赤裸，却被上下涂着奶油，几个重点部位更是被糊上了厚厚的一层，甚至连漂亮的粉色小loki都被一个甜甜圈套着，因为口里被塞着一个特大号的奶糖球而出不了声，只能蜷着身体呜呜抽噎的模样。  
随着这幅香艳画面一起扑面而来的，是黑发Omega即将发情的甜腻气味。  
——这可比炸弹有爆炸力多了，直接在Thor的脑袋轰出一朵蘑菇云。

09  
Thor咽了口口水，最终还是没让大姐奸计得逞，他首先扯下了Loki眼睛上的丝带，看到Loki的那双绿眼睛因为惊恐瞬间睁大，开始不断挣扎，立即出言安抚，“嘘！嘘！别怕，我帮你都拿下来。”Thor不顾Omega的挣扎深吸一口气把人将箱子里的人抱了出来——这可不容易，毕竟Loki即使感觉自己全身连带脑子都要被高温融化掉，求生欲望也让他拼了命的挣扎，而Thor闻着几乎算的上发情的Omega的气味，只觉得全身发软，差点就抱着Omega跪到地上。  
Thor本来只想把他放到床上再去拿被子给他盖，手却不小心碰到了那个被甜甜圈环着的地方，黑发的Omega便发出一阵仿佛被猎枪伤着了的小动物一样的哀鸣，挣扎的更厉害，已经快崩溃的Alpha难以忍受地低吼一声，倒是把他吓的老实起来，眼泪却再次争先恐后地跑出眼眶。  
Thor哪里舍得这小心翼翼待着生怕含化了的小冰淇淋这样流泪？脑子一阵轰鸣，不得不半跪倒床边，深吸了好几口气，压下恨不得找大姐和姐夫姐自杀的恼怒，握着拳头不住颤抖，过了好一会儿，才将那台球大的奶糖取下来。  
“不，不要吃我——”  
哪知奶糖取下，Loki本来还只是呜咽的低声抽泣马上就见机愈演愈烈，黑发的Omega立马哭求了起来，薄薄的胸膛竟带着那两抹吐在乳尖的奶油震颤起来，差点让Thor破了功。  
“不不不不不——我不会这么做的。”Thor狠狠闭上眼睛连连摇头，比起让Omega安心，更是让他自己冷静下来的心理暗示，但是半天没有听到对方回应，Thor又不禁睁开了一只眼睛，结果差点鼻血喷出。  
Loki因为不断挣扎，已经在床上半仰半坐，Thor这么一睁眼，被奶油覆盖着的下体一览无余，而因为情热的温度，两个洞口处倒是隐约露出了点带着白浊的粉色，活像已经被狠狠疼爱过了一番……直到被一脚踹到脸上，Thor才惊愕地对上那双既是惊疑又是委屈的绿眸，只得抓耳挠腮地组织语言：“那个，其实我也不知道这件事……”但面对Omega越发惊怒交加的眼神，他也只得自认倒霉——“这个，那个，哎，总之，我不会伤害你的，”Thor苦笑，大姐这是换了个法子要Odin家灭门啊……他再到哪去找个非娶不可的人？  
“等等我叫人送来抑制剂，你喝了去洗个澡，就回家吧，我，我再不会打扰你的生活了。”  
Loki看着这满脸失落之色的Alpha，瘪瘪嘴，这种时候做这种姿态，到底是给谁看啊，更何况，Omega纠结起来，自己什么打扮自己不会不知道，这幅样子了Alpha居然毫无反应？  
那是不是失落的人反倒该是他了啊？  
想到之前猜测Thor Odinson的目的是挑逗自己，Loki的气就不打一处来，所以这人就真打算吃他的甜品，不负责了？  
然而眼角向下一撇，Loki却登时愣住了。  
过了半天，Thor才鼓起勇气重新看向Omega，Loki倒是不再流眼泪了，只是愣愣地看着他……的下身，Thor疑惑地顺着他的目光看到自己身上，结果看到自己已经挺立起来的兄弟，顿时红了老脸，这不是他想说一套做一套啊，实在是——  
这时，一阵口水吞咽的声音从脑袋上方传来，彻底攻破了金发Alpha本来就摇摇欲坠的防线，Thor瞬间神勇，简直可以说是猛虎扑兔般地蹦起，目光炯炯地看向了虽然受了点惊吓但隐隐有些期待之色的绿眸，滔天食欲骤然升起。

10  
“哎呦。”  
“怎，怎么啦？”  
“牙疼。”  
Loki露出疑惑之色，但还来不及细问，Alpha宽厚的大舌再一次舔食了胸前的红点，Loki只能呜呜地后仰，又是享受又是难堪地揪住了胸前金色的头发，“不要，不要老舔那里啊……那里的奶油不是早就，哈，早就舔干净了吗……”  
“谁说的，”已经吃上嘴的金发Alpha不依不饶地叼住已经红肿胀大了一小圈的果实，“这小樱桃我还没吃下来呢，”说罢居然还坏心眼地在乳头的根部咬了咬，把Omega激的又是一阵尖叫。  
原来，大姐说的你心甘，我情愿，便一干定终身的说法是这么回事，Thor在冰淇淋味的黑发Omega红着脸点头应允之后，便迫不及待地吻上了那樱花果冻一般的唇瓣，甜甜的奶味已经说不清是Omega本身的信息素带来的错觉还是刚刚被奶糖堵着后留下的福利，Thor只知道，那任他挑弄轻咬的小舌头就是最美味的软糖，被带着尖角的小虎牙硬糖藏在了深处，而此时，正羞涩而无所适从地着急邀请他品尝。  
Loki那一边，舌头牙齿都被舔舐了个干干净净，只觉得自己像一根剥去了糖纸的棒棒糖，几乎连舌根都要化在Alpha的口里了，而身下不知道是什么的两个东西突突地跳动，只觉得全身上下都要流出口水来。  
Thor是原来是这么好吃的东西啊，Loki红着脸迷迷糊糊地想，眼睛却倔强地不肯闭上，居然还有心想去舔舔那仿佛被涂上厚厚的金色糖粉的睫毛。  
一吻结束，Loki脸上的红晕倒是被消解了几分，全转换成了深绿至暗色的眼睛里的欣喜和满足，而这Omega还在点火，已经被解开的手迫不及待地把口边的唾液摸进口里，Loki咬着自己葱白窄细的指尖坏笑起来，知道Thor并非这件事的主谋，他反而起了几分破罐子破摔的心思——左右他也是真对这实诚的大狗喜欢的不行——  
Omega居然自己勾起一指被涂在乳头上的奶油，冷不丁地塞进Alpha微张的嘴里，“喏，乖狗狗，给你吃奶油。”  
——结果就是乳头硬是被说成蛋糕上的樱桃，被咬的又红又肿。  
“不要了，不要了——”Loki推搡着胸前金灿灿的脑袋，带着眼泪骂道，“你倒是也帮我舔舔其他的地方啊——”  
“什么其他地方啊？”Thor假装迷糊不解地眨眨眼，虽然他也恨不得现在立马连本带利地把这小馋猫偷吃的东西全讨回来，但一旦确认下对方心意，这小冰淇淋Omega的眼泪反而成了勾起他坏心眼想狠狠欺负他一番的催情剂。  
他是故意的！！！！  
Loki看着带着笑意目不转睛地盯着他的蓝眼睛，内心发出愤怒的尖叫，却在Thor有意无意地把其他部位的奶油往他的股沟间抹的时候软的十分火气被消磨的一分不剩。  
“啊啊啊，下面，下面——”他只好老实地恳求。  
Thor却不准备轻易放过他，忍着自身的欲望，逗引着Omega说出更让自己羞红脸的话，“恩，恩，下面有什么好东西啊？”  
“你混蛋！……哈……哈啊，”Loki恼怒地抓住金发大狗的毛发，气呼呼又可怜兮兮地瞪着兔子眼，“你明知道还要我说！”  
Thor被扯的头皮生疼，嗷嗷叫了几声，才明白过来这小冰淇淋欺负狠了，也是会冰的他牙根发疼的，不过，Thor倒是突然想起一回事来，这小馋猫，只有坐下吃东西时才老老实实的，不如——“Loki，我突然觉得，也不能光让你喂我啊。”  
Loki皱起眉头，还没反应过来，便被抱起掉了个头，眼前，正是那一柱擎天的背叛了Thor的大家伙，直看的他面红耳赤，被这庞然大物震惊地咽咽口水。  
就在这时，他的腿被分开，一股子湿软触感从他的肉棒根部一路向下，又狠又快，娇嫩的贝肉直接被分开，那个小小的玩意也被顶的上下滑动了一下，整个蜜穴口像着火了一般又痛又爽，直让他哭叫不止，被甜甜圈束缚着的肉棒也一下翘的仿佛要贴上肚脐，激动地吐露着口水。  
Loki带着朦胧泪眼向后一看，只见Thor在另一边抱着自己全身上下唯一能称得上“丰满”的臀部，把他的双腿至于肩膀之上，又像鼓励又像催促地拍拍他的屁股，耐心地等待着。  
Loki回头，巨大的物件几乎要碰到他的鼻子，满鼻腔的淫糜之味却挑起了口中分泌不断的津液。  
看着Loki啊呜一口含住了自己的兄弟，Thor发出满足的喟叹，随后便伸手拍拍他的背 ，“不要太逞强，Loki，你含个头就好了，其他的用手摸摸就行。”  
虽然被深喉的感觉断然不错，不过Thor可不打算让Loki受一点委屈，更何况，让这小家伙一点一点伸出粉色的小舌头舔来舔去，不是更可爱？  
享受着Loki呜呜地忘情服务，Thor也集中注意力在眼前小巧娇嫩的两个小洞上，咋舌赞叹不已——Loki一直不知道是什么塞住了他下身的东西实际上是两个漂亮饱满的绿色水果，那绿色的小果被含在前后两处粉穴之中，一吐一纳，甚是顽皮，现在被奶油和Omega的情液所浸泡，变得更加光滑水灵，就像含着它们的Omega一般秀色可餐。  
Thor坏心眼地用舌头去顶弄那两处，瞬间得到了那小穴闹别扭一般的回应，先是措不及防地接受，把绿果藏在深处，过了一会儿又委屈地吐出，卡在穴口，要落不落，只是口水沿着水果滴落下来，好不可怜。  
而Loki此时的翠绿的眼眸也是这样，眼泪几乎盈满了眼眶，Thor这一番捉弄，对初尝极乐滋味的小处子来说实在是过了分，Loki不禁扑腾起来，可口里含着Alpha的大棒，身后又被Thor的舌头顶入，Loki只觉得自己成了个烤串，只得被烤的全身火热，上下不能。  
“呜呜呜呜——”Loki呜呜咽咽地更加抬高臀部，Thor顿时领情，又是大舌上下一顿肆虐，直让Omega达到了第一次高潮，前方射出浓稠的白液，甚至连还没被开苞的蜜穴都颤颤巍巍地仿佛失禁了般泊泊地流出水来。  
好舒服，Loki被弄的云里雾里，满脑子被吃的感觉真好，感受到那刚刚吻过他的地方现在又贴着他那个羞人的地方吸吮，Omega迷茫起来，那个那么好吃吗？Loki迷迷糊糊地看着眼前的柱体，这个也好吃吗？  
Thor好笑地看着Omega颤抖着的腰身，感受到Loki本来像是在试探一般的小口因为高潮而情不自禁地张大了，而放在双球上的手更是乖乖巧巧地握住了根部，好了，欺负也欺负够了，现在他得好好“喂养”一下他的小馋猫了……  
突然身下一阵剧痛传来，Thor不禁觉得眼前一黑：  
“嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷——！”

11  
无论之后多少次拍着Loki的屁股，告诉他以后只能吃他喂的甜食，只能吃他喂的肉棒，再在Omega可怜兮兮的点头和呜咽中一举填满那总是犯饿小洞，第一次惨痛的经历，也给Thor留下了不小的阴影。  
是他的错，他没有告诉Loki，身下的棒棒糖，只能含，不能咬。  
所幸，当时小Omega迷迷糊糊地也没有用上很大劲，不然Hela让Odin家断子绝孙的计划就真的得逞了。  
事后Hela得知此事，在沙发上目瞪口呆后四仰八叉地倒在了身后妻子身上笑的上气不接下气，在对其怒目而视的亲弟和惊惧脸的准弟媳的目光里好整以暇地站起身，拍拍衣服上不存在的灰尘：“咳，Thor你放心吧，如果你不行了，Loki我来照顾，保准一年抱俩两年生仨。”  
Thor决定学习他爸，老死不和他姐再有往来。  
不过不管Hela这一次的奸计得逞没有，Thor总算也是和Loki迈上了甜甜蜜蜜腻腻歪歪的情侣生活。  
Thor终于知道，原来Loki作为Laufey家的小少爷，还一天到晚做小偷猫的原因——这成全了他两的小毛病，在Thor和Loki的关系得到双方家长同意后——虽然是Hela这边单方面同意后携伴侣让对方同意的——Thor就立马和Loki的爸爸哥哥站在了统一战线：  
杜绝Loki偷吃的可能。  
不过Loki如果实在想吃，Thor会负责把他全身上下都喂的饱饱的，除了——棒棒糖是舔着吃的！  
012  
“你的甜甜圈来了。”  
“来啦来啦！”少年人的声音里全是期待兴奋之情，哇，一个价格堪比他一天打工赚钱的甜甜圈哎！就算他对甜食喜爱程度一般，也不禁想见见这冰霜甜甜圈的模样。  
放在平常，Peter绝对不会买这种奢侈食品，他一直觉得，家对面街角Jack家的双层芝士热狗就是犒劳自己辛苦一天的最佳奖励了，但上礼拜，他的机械学科竞赛导师Stark先生却将这张价值几千美金的甜品卡送给了他，虽然本来是他跑腿为Stark先生买的，但最后还是送给他了嘛！  
——虽然Stark先生看起来挺不舍的，但还是看在那两位亲切的站在他身后管家哥哥姐姐的面上给他了……？  
总之，Peter现在是特别期待甜甜圈的味道了！  
Peter搓着手开了门，却被差点撞歪他鼻子的胸膛吓了一跳，棕发的Beta学生张着嘴巴抬头，对上一副墨镜吓的立马后退两步立正，缓了一会儿，Peter才看清门口站着的一圈黑眼镜，咽了口唾沫，试探着问：“你们好……所以，哪位是，额，甜甜圈先生？找我有什么事吗？”  
为首的金发黑眼镜挑挑眉——或者说Peter觉得他挑了挑眉，往旁边站了一步，露出身后一脸阴沉的黑发绿眼的外卖小哥，Peter眨眨眼。  
“约顿甜品，请在这里签名。”外卖小哥递出来一个铁盒子，Peter一看，居然还是密码锁？！  
“我的甜甜圈里，额，是有炸弹吗？”  
“没有。”  
“生化武器？”  
“没有。”  
“那，机要文件？”  
“没有！”拿外卖小哥的脸色更加阴沉了，这时，站到一旁的金发保镖发出“噗嗤”一声，立马得到了他的怒视，赶紧站好。  
“你还要不要？”外卖小哥不耐烦地催促，Peter慌张地点点头，手忙脚乱地签下名字，抱起盒子时手臂一沉差点掉在地上。  
往着被黑衣人们包围的外卖小哥远去的背影，Peter才喃喃地说道：“话说……密码是啥？”  
另一边，金发保镖环住外卖小哥的肩膀，“怎么样，外卖也送完了吧，我们回家？”  
“离婚！”  
“别闹啦Loki，回家我喂你吃蛋糕好不好？”  
“离婚！”  
“别啊，你看我为了保护甜甜圈都亲自出勤了。”  
“我他妈要离婚！”  
Thor看着每个月都有那么几天的伴侣，无奈地用食指挠了挠头发，平常也不是不让Loki吃，这不是这几天特殊嘛，如果吃了甜食，发情期来的那么猛烈，怀了孕吃东西就吐，难受的是Loki，心疼的就是Thor了。  
“回家吃棒棒糖好不好？”Thor没法，只好服软，左右不就是以身饲猫啦。  
Loki听到这话看了他一眼，勾出个Thor熟悉到不行的笑容，尖利雪白的虎牙若隐若现，直让Thor下身发凉。  
“不，”Loki眯起眼睛，“我就要吃甜甜圈。”  
Thor只得叹了口气，环住他伴侣的肩膀，低下头去，在Loki看不到的地方发出情不自禁的笑意，“行啊，您的甜甜圈马上就到，先生。”  
End


End file.
